Le Manuscrit
by Rafikis
Summary: Et si Javier lisait le manuscrit du dernier Nikki Heat


**Le manuscrit**

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating **: K

**Personnages principaux** : Tout le monde ou presque

**Résumé **: Et si Javier lisait le manuscrit du dernier Nikki Heat

**Spoiler : OUI ! **Mon OS se trouve juste avant Headhunters 4x21

**Note **: J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS qui m'est venu en commençant la suite de « la force de l'esprit » et comme je pouvais pas intégrer l'idée, il aura donc sa propre histoire.

« Détective Beckett ! »

Kate releva la tête, surprise qu'on l'interpelle en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle resta interdite en découvrant qui l'avait appelé. Gina Cowell se tenait bien droite à côté du bureau de l'inspectrice et ne semblait pas ravi d'être là. Kate, un peu sur la défensive, s'adossa à son siège et dit :

« - Castle n'est pas là !

- Je sais, il est chez lui. C'est vous que je viens voir.

- Ah ! Pour quelle raisons ? demanda Kate étonnée.

- Voici le manuscrit des dernières aventures du détective Heat et il est hors de question que Black Pawn le publie tel quel, répondit l'éditrice en lui tendant une épaisse liasse de feuilles reliées.

- Pourquoi vous m'en parlez ? demanda l'inspectrice en prenant le manuscrit. C'est avec Castle qui faut voir ça.

- J'ai déjà essayé et sa réponse a été « Si ça ne te plait pas, j'irai voir ailleurs. Je suis sûr que d'autres maisons d'éditions seront ravies d'avoir le grand Richard Castle. » Même si nous avons quelques problèmes personnels, professionnellement, il est hors de question que je perde Rick.

- Mais qu'a-t-il donc écrit de si bizarre que vous vouliez à ce point changer son texte ?

- Lisez-le, vous comprendrez. Et par pitié, faites le changer d'avis pour la fin. Je vous avoue très franchement que je ne pensais pas qu'il referait le coup et surtout si vite, dit Gina.

- Madame Cowell, je pense vraiment que vous vous trompez de personne. Je n'ai pas autant d'influence sur Castle que vous pensez le croire.

- J'espère que vous plaisantez en disant ça ! Après la fusillade au cimetière, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de vous suivre, son agent aussi et même Alexis, si j'ai bien compris. Nous nous sommes toutes les trois fait envoyer balader. Alors croyez moi ou pas mais en dehors de sa famille, vous êtes la seule femme qui a une influence sur lui. »

Gina tourna les talons et repartit, semblant pressée de quitter le commissariat, à tel point qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle bouscula quelqu'un. Javier, au contraire, la sentit passer mais ce n'est pas tellement le choc physique qui le surprit mais plutôt l'identité de la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans. L'inspecteur ne put s'empêcher de penser que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa patronne, il la découvrit assise bien droite, regardant son bureau comme si un serpent se trouvait dessus. Kevin, plongé dans un dossier, le percuta à son tour, ce qui sortit l'hispanique de ses pensées :

« - Mais je suis invisible ou quoi !

- Excuse-moi, Bro, mais en même temps tu es piqué planté en plein milieu du passage. D'ailleurs tu fais quoi à attendre ?

- J'attends les ennuis, répondit l'hispanique en regardant de nouveau Kate. Kevin suivit son regard mais ne découvrit rien d'autre que sa chef, plongée dans un dossier.

- Et en langage clair, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Gina, l'éditrice de Castle, vient juste de partir et je suis sûr qu'elle a parlé à Beckett.

- De quoi ? demanda l'Irlandais soudain intéressé.

- J'en sais rien mais ça a surement un rapport avec Castle, expliqua Javier en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Kate. Seulement Kevin le rattrapa par le bras.

- Je ne te savais pas suicidaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est tendu entre eux en ce moment et je ne pense pas que la visite de Gina ait arrangé les choses.

- Alors on ne fait rien ? répliqua Javier un peu énervé

- Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. Moi aussi, j'ai envie que Papa et Maman se réconcilient mais il faut qu'ils règlent ça tout seuls… après tout, ils sont adultes. »

Javier lança un regard ironique à son collègue. Kevin baissa les yeux vers son dossier et rejoignit sa place. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Kate, l'hispanique fit de même et se replongea dans sa paperasse.

Deux heures plus tard alors que Kevin enfilait sa veste, un gros bruit retentit en provenance du bureau de Kate. Javier et son compère regardèrent leur chef qui semblait plus qu'énervée. Elle enfila son manteau et partit vers l'ascenseur en claquant des talons. Les deux amis ne savaient vraiment pas quoi penser. Kevin haussa les épaules et partit à son tour. Javier se leva, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui avait mis sa boss dans un tel état. Sur le bureau, bien en évidence, se trouvait le manuscrit de Castle. L'hispanique intrigué, le prit et rejoignit son bureau. Il n'était pas fan de lecture mais là, il était sûr qu'il trouverait une partie du mystère dans ces pages. Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Javier lu l'ouvrage en diagonale se concentrant sur les passages ou Jameson et Nikki discutaient. Quand il eut tourné la dernière page, l'hispanique comprit la colère de Kate et la visite de Gina. En soupirant, il s'adossa au fauteuil. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le problème était si grave. Il fallait intervenir mais il aurait besoin d'aide. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un SMS : « Rejoins moi au commissariat, il y a un problème avec Beckett ». Javier se replongea dans sa lecture, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Castle avait fait ça. Il reprit donc l'histoire en faisant attention ce coup-là aux détails. Ce furent des bruits de pas qui le sortirent de sa tâche. Relevant les yeux, il prit quelques secondes pour observer la nouvelle arrivante. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres. Seulement, elle le sortit vite de ses pensées.

« - Je suis là alors quel est le problème ? demanda Lanie

- Ce sont les dernières aventures de Nikki Heat, répondit Javier en se levant, le manuscrit à la main.

- Et ?

- Tu devrais lire le dernier chapitre, il y a une drôle de surprise !

- Javier, il est tard et je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

- Castle a tué Nikki !

- Quoi ! Et d'abord comment tu as eu ce manuscrit ?

- Gina est passée en fin d'après-midi le donner à Beckett et elle est partie il y a environ une heure, complètement furieuse.

- Mais pourquoi ce crétin a fait ça ?

- Il s'est passé un truc entre eux mais je ne sais pas quoi et depuis Castle lui en veut.

- Depuis quand exactement Castle a un comportement étrange ? demanda Lanie en essayant à son tour de comprendre.

- Depuis l'histoire de la bombe. Y a un moment dans l'enquête ou Castle s'est absenté et c'est à ce moment-là que ça a commencé à partir en sucette.

- Kate faisait quoi pendant ce temps ?

- Elle interrogeait un suspect.

- Tu as vu l'interrogatoire ? Ou Castle y a assisté ?

- Moi non, je n'y ai pas assisté mais maintenant qu'on en parle, je ne suis pas sûr pour Castle. Je me souviens lui avoir dit que Beckett était en train de travailler un suspect quand il est arrivé le matin avec un dossier.

- Il y a moyen de voir l'interrogatoire ?

- Le dossier est classé et a été envoyé au procureur mais la vidéo doit être sur le réseau, » dit Javier en se rasseyant à son bureau. Il pianota quelques instants et lança la bande. Lanie se pencha sur son épaule et l'inspecteur eu du mal à se concentrer pendant quelques secondes. Mais bien vite la voix de Beckett le fit revenir à la réalité. Au bout de deux minutes, alors que Beckett s'énervait sur la vidéo, Lanie lâcha en se redressant :

« - Et merde !

- Quoi ? demanda Javier perplexe

- Si Castle a assisté à ça, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est en colère.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer parce que là je nage.

- Kate a eu du mal à se remettre de la fusillade.

- C'est normal, je me souviens de chacune que mes interventions en Irak.

- C'est pas tout à fait pareil. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas manqué de mourir toi aussi, s'empressa de rajouter Lanie en voyant Javier ouvrir la bouche mais as-tu entendu la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde te dire qu'elle t'aimait en pensant ne jamais te revoir.

- Attends que je comprenne bien ! Castle a déclaré sa flamme à Beckett alors qu'elle était en train de mourir.

- C'est ça ! Et Kate, à son réveil, ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ça alors elle a feint l'amnésie…

- Sauf que Castle a peut-être découvert ce secret ! Eh merde, en effet. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Il faut absolument qu'ils jouent carte sur table. Je peux convaincre Kate mais il faut que tu t'occupes de Castle.

- Il leur faut aussi un endroit neutre pour discuter sans que l'un se sente inférieur à l'autre, rajouta Javier.

- Le Old Haunt ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Et le bureau en sous-sol, surtout ! expliqua Javier

- Tu peux t'arranger pour organiser ça ?

- J'ai plutôt bien sympathisé avec l'un des barmen, je devrais pouvoir. Maintenant, il faut que j'invite Castle sans que Kévin y mette son grain de sel. Et toi, avec Kate. Tu as besoin de combien de temps pour la convaincre ?

- Laisse-moi quelques jours.

- Vendredi ou Samedi ? demanda Javier en jetant un coup d'œil à son calendrier.

- Vendredi, j'y arriverai mieux.

- Ok, je te dis à quelle heure. »

La semaine se passa très vite pour les deux comploteurs. Lanie n'avait pas vraiment réussit à convaincre Kate de discuter à cœur ouvert mais l'inspectrice avait reconnu qu'il fallait qu'elle parle calmement avec Rick. Javier, de son côté, avait tout organisé pour piéger l'écrivain. Ils avaient convenu que les garçons arriveraient en premier pour laisser le temps à l'hispanique de préparer le terrain.

Rick rejoignit donc l'inspecteur le vendredi sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. L'écrivain trouva vite son ami malgré le monde qui avait décidé d'être au Old Haunt ce soir-là. L'hispanique avait déjà commandé un verre quand Rick se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui.

« - Où est ton ombre ? demanda Rick

- Il se soumet à ses devoirs d'homme marié, lui répondit Javier avec un sourire ironique.

- Je connais, je me suis fait avoir deux fois.

- Et tu pourrais replonger une troisième fois ? demanda l'inspecteur l'air de rien. Rick passa une main sur son visage, fit signe au barman et répondit :

- Il y a quelques semaines, je t'aurais répondu oui sans hésitation mais là je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- La vie, tout simplement, répondit l'écrivain philosophe avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

- Eh Bro' ! Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as l'air quand même moins enjoué ces derniers temps. T'es sûr qu'il y a pas autre chose ?

- T'inquiète ! Rien d'important ! »

Javier préféra ne pas insister, qui plus est le niveau sonore augmentait et bientôt il fallut hurler pour s'entendre. L'inspecteur proposa alors de descendre. Rick approuva d'un hochement de tête. Les deux hommes allèrent donc se réfugier dans le bureau au sous-sol. Javier constata vite que l'écrivain avait fait quelques aménagements et notamment l'achat d'un billard. Rick ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit les yeux pétillants de l'hispanique. Javier lui lança un regard qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Se tournant vers le mur, il décrocha deux queues et en lança une à son ami. Il s'approcha du billard, sortit le triangle, ajusta les boules et recula. Javier le regardait faire, retrouvant un peu du Castle qu'il connaissait. L'écrivain semblait absorbé par sa tâche au point d'en oublier tout le reste. Rick posa la boule blanche sur le point et tira. Les boules s'éparpillèrent mais aucune ne rentra dans les trous. L'écrivain recula et avec un sourire laissa sa place à son ami. Javier rentra dans la partie au premier coup. Les deux hommes étaient tellement pris dans leur jeu qu'ils ne virent pas le temps défiler, discutant de tout et de rien entre chaque coup. Mais soudain, Javier sentit son portable vibrer. Déconcentré, il rata un coup plutôt facile. Rick ne put s'empêcher de se moquer.

« - Alors, le grand Esposito serait déjà fatigué.

- Oh non, mon pote ! C'est pas encore fini mais là j'ai besoin d'une pause.

- Ah, et pourquoi donc ? demanda Rick appuyé sur sa queue, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres

- Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles les toilettes sont toujours à l'étage.

- Je vois, petite vessie ! » termina Rick avec un éclat de rire moqueur.

Javier préféra ne rien répondre et remonta l'échelle. Arrivé dans le bar, il constata avec surprise qu'il y avait encore plus de monde. Malgré ça, il repéra facilement Lanie. La légiste regardait souvent dans la direction du bureau et Javier put lui faire signe rapidement. Son devoir accompli, l'hispanique se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lanie se mit en action :

« - Il commence à y avoir pas mal de bruit. Je ne savais pas que le bar de Castle était devenu si populaire.

- Beaucoup de nos collègues viennent et certains fans qui ont découvert l'info et qui espèrent voir leur auteur préféré.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi et moi ?

- Pourquoi tu viens ici ?

- J'aime l'ambiance et puis j'y ai de bons souvenirs.

- Avec Castle ?

- Et les gars ! rajouta Kate en rougissant. Lanie laissa le silence s'éterniser quelques instants et repartit à l'attaque.

- Javier m'a parlé d'un bureau secret. Tu crois qu'on pourrait le voir.

- Il n'y a rien de passionnant en bas

- Non mais le niveau sonore sera plus raisonnable et on pourra continuer à boire. »

Kate réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Toutes les deux se levèrent et Kate se dirigea vers le bar. Lanie fut un peu surprise mais suivit son amie. L'inspectrice parla avec le barman pour lui signaler qu'elle descendait. Le barman hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Kate partit vers la trappe et actionna le mécanisme. La légiste décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui fausser compagnie d'autant plus qu'elle venait d'apercevoir Javier sortir des toilettes. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de son amie et partit vers les W.C.. Kate haussa les épaules et descendit l'échelle. Lanie rejoignit Javier au moment où la trappe se referma.

« - Tout est en place ?

- J'ai bloqué le mécanisme en bas et les employés ont pour ordre de ne pénétrer dans le bureau qu'à la fermeture.

- Donc ils vont pouvoir mettre les choses à plat…. J'aimerais être une petite souris pour pouvoir assister à cette conversation.

- Si ça atténue les tensions entre eux, je serais largement satisfait, répondit Javier. Je t'offre un verre, rajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. »

Lanie, surprise, mit un instant à réagir. Finalement elle accepta en se disant que la soirée serait peut-être profitable pour elle aussi.

Dans le bureau, Kate était figée en haut des marches. Elle savait que c'était une possibilité mais ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Rick avait entendu la trappe s'ouvrir et se fermer mais il avait pensé que Javier était de retour. Devant le silence qui s'éternisait l'écrivain décida de réagir « T'es bien silencieux, c'est la défaite qui te laisse sans voix ? » Seulement aucune réponse ne vint. Rick se retourna finalement et tomba sur une Kate plus que surprise. Aussitôt, son humeur changea et l'amertume lui revint à l'esprit.

« - Que faites-vous là ?

- Lanie et moi avons décidé de descendre pour être plus au calme.

- Où est Esposito ? » demanda Rick colérique en passant à ses côtés. Bien décidé à dire deux mots à cet hispanique de malheur, il actionna le mécanisme mais rien ne se passa. Il s'acharna dessus pendant quelques instants sous le regard médusé de Kate. Quand enfin Rick découvrit pourquoi cela ne marchait pas, il comprit qu'on leur avait tendu un piège. Il redescendit donc les quelques marches, jeta sa queue sur le billard et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil de bureau en tournant le dos à Kate. A son tour, elle descendit les marches, regarda le billard sur lequel une des boules roulait encore, propulsée par la queue qui reposait en travers de la table. Lorsque la boule s'arrêta, Kate s'assit sur un des bords du billard et demanda :

« - Nous sommes coincés ?

- Apparemment ! répondit Rick d'un ton glacial. Kate laissa passer quelques secondes et reprit.

- ça fait longtemps que vous avez fait installer ce billard ?

- Quelques semaines. Je l'ai vu dans un magasin de SoHo et j'ai pensé qu'il irait parfaitement là.

- Il est magnifique et va parfaitement bien avec l'ambiance de votre bureau. »

Rick ne répondit rien et le silence prit place dans la pièce. Kate se mit à déambuler et finit devant la bibliothèque qui cachait le passage sous-terrain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit la collection complète des œuvres de Castle trônaient sur l'étagère centrale. Puis regardant le dernier Nikki, elle se souvint du manuscrit que Gina lui avait remis quelques jours plus tôt. Kate souffla un bon coup et se tournant vers son partenaire, elle dit :

« - Je suis désolée ! Rick se tourna enfin vers elle mais son ton resta froid

- Et vous êtes désolées pour quoi, détective ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais vous semblez m'en vouloir alors je suis désolée.

- Je ne vous en veux pas … répondit Rick en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez tué Nikki ? demanda Kate un peu plus rudement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut

- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Votre éditrice est passée me donner votre manuscrit en début de semaine.

- Je vais la tuer, souffla Rick entre ses dents.

- Ne faites pas ça, ça m'embêterait de mettre un ami en prison.

- Alors, je ne suis donc que ça, un ami ? demanda Rick dûrement.

- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Kate franchement surprise.

- Vous feriez une très bonne actrice, détective. Après l'amnésie, vous feignez l'ignorance. »

Kate resta stupéfaite en entendant ces mots. Alors il savait, il avait compris et c'était pour ça qu'il lui en voulait. Mais comment avait-il réalisé ? Elle était sûre de ne jamais rien avoir laissé échapper. Pourtant il avait compris et maintenant elle devait assumer son mensonge.

« - Castle, je suis désolée, je … mais Rick la coupa, furieux

- Ne vous inquiétez pas détective, j'ai tout compris. Je peux accepter que vous n'ayez pas les mêmes sentiments que moi mais vous auriez dû me le dire. Vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal ! » termina-t-il en se asseyant dans son fauteuil, de nouveau dos à elle. Kate venait de comprendre l'attitude de Rick au cours de ces dernières semaines. Les paroles de Lanie lui revinrent en tête « tu as entendu trop longtemps. » Une nouvelle fois Kate se retrouvait au pied du mur mais cette fois il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Vu qu'ils étaient coincés autant mettre cartes sur table.

« - Je suis navrée de vous dire que vous n'avez rien compris justement. Rick daigna se retourner et Kate poursuivit. Effectivement je me souviens de la fusillade, de ce qu'il s'est passé et de ce qu'il s'est dit. Seulement j'avais besoin de temps. Je vous l'ai dit d'ailleurs, ce jour sur la balançoire après votre séance de dédicace. Pour moi, vous aviez compris et vous alliez m'accorder ce temps. Apparemment j'ai eu tort, tord de vous faire confiance et d'avoir cru en notre toujours, expliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi aussi, j'ai cru mais seulement le temps passe, et rien ne se passe justement. Alors j'arrête.

- Donc vous aussi, vous jetez l'éponge, répliqua Kate sentant la colère poindre.

- J'en ai marre Kate, je donnerai ma vie pour vous mais j'en ai marre que vous ne me donniez rien en retour, répondit Rick en se levant pour lui faire face

- Vous êtes l'homme qui me connait le plus après mon père. Vous êtes l'homme qui m'a redonné le sourire et qui m'a redonné goût à la vie mais il m'a fallut frôler la mort et presque un an de thérapie pour comprendre ça. Vous savez quoi, vous avez tout gâché. »

Kate lui tourna le dos et alla s'assoir sur les marches, les larmes aux yeux. Rick la regarda quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-il vraiment tout gâché ? Avait-il vraiment si mal compris la situation ? Se passant une main sur le visage, il soupira. Pour lui tout était clair, si Kate avait menti c'était pour ne pas le blesser en lui avouant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés mais maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr. Pourtant il y a encore quelques semaines, il se vantait de tout connaitre de la grande Kate Beckett. Et si le mensonge était dû à la peur ? Rick était perdu. Il avait blessé parce qu'il était blessé mais s'il avait mal interprété les éléments alors il avait effectivement fait mal pour rien. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il s'assit sur la table de billard et observa sa partenaire. Kate avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux alors que ses bras enserraient ses jambes. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait bien compris que Rick était blessé par ses non-dit mais elle avait vécu tellement longtemps derrière son mur qu'elle ne savait plus ce que voulait dire le verbe aimer. Et surtout elle était morte de peur à l'idée de ne pas faire comme il faut et de prendre définitivement Rick. La voix de l'écrivain la sortit de ses pensées :

« - Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on mette tout à plat, lâcha-t-il d'une voix bien plus douce que jusqu'à présent. J'ai peut-être effectivement mal compris les choses mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif de l'histoire.

- Comment avez-vous compris ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

- Quand vous avez interrogé le gamin qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir posé la bombe, j'étais en salle d'observation. Kate se souvenait très bien de ce moment et effectivement le comportement de Rick avait radicalement changé après ça.

- Je suis désolée que vous l'ayez découvert comme ça. J'aurais du trouver le courage plus tôt de tout vous dire, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant une larme mais j'avais encore un peu de chemin à faire avant d'être la femme que je souhaitais.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'ai encore quelques pas à faire mais je ne veux pas les faire si vous n'êtes plus au bout du chemin. »

Ce n'était pas la grande déclaration que Rick espérait mais au moins, c'était un début. Il se leva et prit place à ses cotés sur l'escalier. Timidement, il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Kate ne le repoussa pas mais ne se détendit pas pour autant.

« - Vous savez, Kate, dans la vie, il est souvent plus simple d'affronter les problèmes à deux

- Oui mais parfois, on pense qu'on arrivera à surmonter ses peurs seul

- Je connais peu de personnes qui en sont capables.

- Vous connaissez la principale raison qui fait qu'on ne veut pas parler de ses peurs. Rick hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et Kate continua, on a peur de déranger tout simplement.

- Les véritables amis sont ceux qui connaissent tout de vous et pourtant restent à vos côtés. Vous pouvez appeler un véritable ami à quatre heure du matin, en étant sûr qu'il prendra l'appel et qu'en plus il vous proposera de venir chez vous s'il sent que vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien.

- C'est seulement ce que vous voulez être pour moi, Castle, un véritable ami ? demanda Kate en se rapprochant de lui.

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous me réveillez par un coup de fil mais plutôt parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous retourner dans le lit à mes côtés, » déclara Rick en raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules de Kate. La jeune femme saisit alors, la main libre de l'écrivain dans les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que Rick propose de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé. Kate accepta et c'est toujours collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils rejoignirent le divan. Le silence redevient maître de la pièce. Ni l'écrivain, ni l'inspectrice ne voulaient parler. Ils voulaient juste profiter de ce moment et surtout qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais Kate finit par remettre les pieds sur terre

« - Ecoutez, Castle, je ne peux encore rien vous promettre. J'ai compris que je vous avais fait mal mais je ne veux pas vous perdre. Seulement j'ai encore besoin de temps pour accepter ce que je suis et ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Kate, j'ai compris la situation. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser t'aider. Tu n'as pas à te battre seule.

- Merci, Rick, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Toujours ! » répondit-il avec sincérité mais Kate crut lire autre chose dans les yeux de son partenaire. Elle connaissait ses sentiments et se doutait que c'était de l'amour. Elle prit alors une décision, elle donnerait une lueur d'espoir à Rick. S'avançant, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était prête à avancer mais pas encore à s'engager. Rick, quand à lui, ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand il sentit les douces lèvres de sa partenaire sur les siennes. Il retint un grognement de frustration quand il sentit le contact se rompre. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le sourire timide de Kate. Il le lui rendit et la jeune femme posa la tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Rick l'entoura de ses bras et chacun poussa un soupir de bien être en fermant les yeux.

Le lendemain, Javier fut tiré de son sommeil par son téléphone. Il maudit la personne qui le tirait de son si merveilleux rêve. A tâtons et sans ouvrir les yeux, il chercha l'appareil sur la table de nuit. Ne trouvant rien ainsi, il dut se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit un instant alors que la musique s'arrêtait enfin. Il fut tenté de se rendormir mais pour qu'on le dérange un samedi où il n'était pas d'astreinte, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. C'est alors que son esprit émergea du sommeil et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Une magnifique créature partageait sa couche. Les souvenirs de sa soirée lui revinrent comme un boomerang et un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres quand il se rappela comment Lanie l'avait embrassé à leur sortie du Old Haunt et comment une chose en entrainant une autre, ils avaient fini chez lui. Son téléphone le sortit une deuxième fois de sa rêverie et Lanie laissa échapper un grognement avant de s'exclamer :

« - Javier, éteins moi ce putain de téléphone.

- Désolé, bébé, moi non plus je n'imaginais pas notre réveil comme ça.

- Et comment tu l'imaginais ? demanda la légiste en se couchant sur son amant.

- Bien plus comme ça, » répondit-il avec un franc sourire avant de lui chiper un baiser mais la jeune femme ne se contenta pas de ça et bien vite, Javie oublia de nouveau son téléphone jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se manifeste une troisième fois. A regret, le policier se détacha de la jeune femme et se leva du lit. Lanie, après s'être remise de sa frustration, en profita pour mater son amant. Javier finit par trouver l'appareil dans une des poches de son jean's et fut surpris en découvrant l'identité de l'appelant. Lanie, intriguée, demanda :

« - Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Alexis ! répondit-il avant de décrocher, Esposito !

- Détective, c'est Alexis Castle, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais mon père n'est pas rentré cette nuit et comme il m'avait dit qu'il était avec vous hier au soir, je me demandais si vous étiez encore avec lui.

- Je l'ai laissé au Old Haunt, il doit probablement encore y être.

- Mais il ne répond pas sur son portable ! répondit la jeune fille légèrement paniquée.

- Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Toi, tu restes chez toi au cas où il rentrerait et moi, je vais faire un saut au Old Haunt et je te tiens au courant.

- Merci détective et encore désolée.

- Ce n'est rien ! Je te rappelle rapidement. Raccrochant son téléphone, il demanda à Lanie, tu viens avec moi au cas où il y aurait un cadavre.

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu s'entre-tuer ?

- Je ne pense pas mais Beckett et Castle vont sûrement vouloir ma mort surtout si on les dérange. »

Le couple s'habilla en vitesse et fila au bar. Javier força la serrure, le bar n'étant pas encore ouvert. Tout était silencieux et malgré elle, Lanie frissonna. L'inspecteur se dirigea vers le fond du bar et actionna le mécanisme. La trappe s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Javier descendit et remarqua que le mécanisme avait bien été remis en place suivant ses ordres. Il avança donc jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier et se figea devant la scène. Il aurait presque préféré les trouver mort. Lanie, impatiente, demanda :

« - Ils sont en bas ?

- Descends, » fut la seule chose que Javier pu répondre. La légiste intriguée et légèrement anxieuse rejoignit son compagnon. Elle se figea également quand elle découvrit ses amis mais afficha bien vite un grand sourire. Elle eut du mal à résister à la tentation de prendre une photo tellement le tableau était attendrissant. Kate et Rick s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de la jeune femme reposant sur le torse de son compagnon alors que les bras de l'écrivain enserraient la taille de l'inspectrice. La légiste descendit les escaliers et traversa à pas de loup le bureau. Elle prit un papier et un stylo, écrivit un mot, déchira un bout de scotch, le fixa sur le papier et revient vers Javier. L'inspecteur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lanie dut le tirer par la manche pour le faire réagir et revenir sur ses pas. Elle scotcha enfin son papier sur un des barreaux de l'échelle à la hauteur de ses yeux et remonta. Javier, encore sous le choc, lu machinalement la note « Castle, n'oubliez pas d'appeler Alexis quand vous vous réveillerez. Elle se fait du souci. Et félicitations ! Lanie et Javier ». L'hispanique, furieux, réagit enfin et grimpa l'échelle à son tour.

« - Tu veux notre mort ? demanda-t-il alors que la légiste refermait la trappe

- Non, je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'on a fait ça pour leur bien

- Oh ! s'exclama Javier, surpris par le raisonnement de sa compagne

- Oui, oh ! Et maintenant, tu n'as pas un coup de fil à passer ? Javier la regarda perdu alors Lanie insista, Alexis !

- Tu as raison ! » répondit-il alors qu'ils sortaient du bar. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et rappela la jeune Castle qui décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie

« - Vous avez trouvé mon père ?

- Il est Old Haut, il va bien.

- Vous pouvez me le passer ?

- Alexis, je suis désolée mais il dort encore. Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune fille demanda :

- Avec qui est-il ? Javier fut surpris de l'esprit de déduction d'Alexis

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te le dire…

- Ecoutez, détective, mon père m'a toujours protégé de ses diverses conquêtes. Seulement à notre époque, je pourrais être au courant avant qu'il ne rentre. Je vais reformuler ma question : est-ce que vous la connaissez et est-ce qu'elle risque de faire du mal à mon père ?

- Je pense qu'elle a appris de ses erreurs et qu'elle ne fera jamais volontairement de mal à ton père, répondit Javier, satisfait de ne pas en avoir trop dit et surtout de ne pas avoir mentit mais Alexis souffla :

- Beckett …

- Tu passes trop de temps avec Lanie, répondit l'hispanique soufflé par l'intellect vif de la jeune fille.

- Et vous, pas assez. Merci détective, je vais attendre qu'il rentre et encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

- C'est rien ! répondit-il machinalement estomaqué par la réplique d'Alexis. Passes une bonne journée. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Javier garda le silence quelques instants mais Lanie, impatiente de comprendre pourquoi son amant tirait une drôle de tête, demanda :

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit pour que tu fasses cette bouille ?

- Elle a compris que son père était avec Beckett.

- Cette gamine ira loin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? demanda la légiste voyant l'inspecteur toujours perplexe.

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de nous ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lanie interloquée

- Elle m'a dit que je devrais passer plus de temps avec toi.

- Ah ! Il m'est peut être arrivé de laisser échapper que je regrettais le temps où nous étions ensemble, expliqua Lanie légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'on arrête, j'aurai du me battre pour te faire comprendre que même sans mariage, je tiens à toi et que je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, répliqua Javier avec passion

- ça ressemble beaucoup à une demande, ça …

- Je ne suis pas à genoux et je n'ai pas de bague alors ne prend pas peur. J'ai compris, on va avancer doucement et quand tu seras prête, c'est toi qui me proposeras, » répondit l'inspecteur en prenant la légiste dans ses bras. Lanie se détendit immédiatement, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle aimait tant Javier. Il pouvait à la fois être drôle et sérieux.

« - Aller, viens, je vais te payer une glace comme petit déjeuné, dit Javier en défaisant son étreinte et en prenant sa compagne par la main

- On est en avril !

- La météo a prévu plus de vingt degrés pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Castle, je te trouve de plus en plus gamin

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime ! » déclara Javier avec un grand sourire. Lanie ne répondit rien et claqua la porte du bar qui était restée ouverte, seulement le sourire qu'elle arborait, trahissait son état d'esprit et Javier avait bien compris que sa compagne était aussi joueuse que lui.

Au sous-sol du bar, Kate commençait à immerger car elle avait cru entendre du bruit. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas les lieux. Ça ne ressemblait clairement pas à sa chambre pourtant elle s'y sentait bien, mieux presque. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas couchée dans son lit mais qu'un être humain lui servait de matelas. Relevant la tête, elle découvrit le visage paisible de Rick et toute la soirée de la veille lui revient en mémoire. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres et elle se leva le plus doucement possible. Seulement l'écrivain ne voulait pas la laisser partir et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Pas encore tout à fait réveillée, Kate fut surprise par ce mouvement et retomba sur le torse de son compagnon. « Castle ! » grommela la jeune femme dissimulant mal son amusement. « Hum ! » fut la seule réponse que lui fit son partenaire. L'inspectrice était tiraillée par l'envie de se lever pour se dégourdir les membres ankylosés par cette nuit sur un canapé et celle de rester bien au chaud dans les bras de son auteur préféré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour découvrir qu'il était neuf heure à peine passé. On était samedi et elle n'était pas d'astreinte, personne ne viendrait donc la déranger. Elle se rallongea le plus confortablement possible. Malheureusement le sommeil ne voulut pas revenir à elle. Elle se mit machinalement à jouer avec l'un des boutons de la chemise de Rick, évitant ainsi de laisser ses pensées vagabondaient. Mais soudain la voix de l'écrivain, pas encore très réveillé se fit entendre :

« - Tu sais si tu veux me voir nu, tu n'as qu'à demander.

- Castle ! répondit Kate légèrement gênée en lui donnant une petite tape

- Eh ! Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de dire pomme toutes les cinq minutes maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, répliqua Rick espiègle mais devant l'air soucieux de Kate, il demanda : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Tu veux faire marche arrière ?

- Non ! répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

- Je sens pourtant un mais, dit-il en lui prenant la main

- Je suis sur que j'ai fais le bon choix hier mais tu es célèbre…

- J'ai réussit à protéger Alexis toute son enfance, j'arriverai à faire que même avec notre relation.

- Rick, les medias sont devenus impitoyables et ils feront les gros titres de notre histoire dès qu'ils soupçonneront quelque chose.

- On sera discret !

- Tu ne seras pas capable de l'être, répondit Kate en baissant les yeux

- Kate, j'ai attendu presque quatre ans pour avoir une chance d'être avec toi, je ne veux rien gâché donc si tu me demande d'être discret, je me contiendrais. » Il se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne sur le front mais Kate releva la tête et les lèvres de l'écrivain se posèrent sur celles de l'inspectrice. Surpris, il mit du temps à réagie quand Kate, gourmande, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon mais finalement donna l'accès à sa bouche et le baisser s'approfondit. Les bras de l'écrivain encerclèrent la taille de l'inspectrice et Kate poussa un soupir de bien-être, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie à sa place. Bien sur, comme elle l'avait dit, il lui restait du chemin à faire mais elle était sur que Rick sera là à chacun des pas qu'il lui restait à faire. Alors que Kate se collait un peu plus à son compagnon, le portable de l'écrivain se mit à vibrer. A regret, Rick rompit le baiser et sans lâcher Kate, il se tortilla pour attraper l'appareil.

« - C'est Alexis ! Elle doit se demander ou je suis passé.

- Rappelle-là.

- Tu es sure ? C'est pas la première fois que je découche sans rien dire.

- Tu mens, répondit Kate avec un petit sourire. Ta fille est la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus et jamais je ne me mettrais entre vous.

- Kate, ne recule pas. Tu fais vraiment partit de ma vie maintenant.

- Rick, je ne recule pas mais je vais devoir m'expliquer avec Alexis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne t'en es peut être pas rendu compte mais ta fille m'en veut depuis la fusillade, dit Kate en se redressant

- Si, je m'en suis rendu compte mais le pourquoi de sa hargne a disparu ici même hier soir. Rentre avec moi et prouve-lui qu'elle n'a plus à t'en vouloir.

- Rick …

- Kate, tu as dis que tu avais encore à avancer. Prends ça comme une autre étape de ta guérison et laisses moi être là pour t'aider. Je connais ma fille et je te connais, je serais votre arbitre.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'être prête à annoncer notre relation à nos proches, répondit l'inspectrice en se levant totalement.

- Même si tout à l'heure, je t'ai dis que je saurais être discret, je suis incapable de l'être avec Alexis. Rien quand me voyant rentrer, elle saura que j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un et ni je pourrais, ni je ne voudrais résister à son interrogatoire, expliqua l'écrivain en s'extraillant à son tour du canapé.

- Rick, vous êtes tellement unis tous les deux que j'ai vraiment peur qu'entre son départ pour l'université et mon arrivé dans ta vie, elle prenne peur et que votre relation s'en trouve changé. Je vais me répéter mais jamais je ne me mettrais entre vous, exposa Kate en faisant les cent pas

- D'abord, ça fait bientôt 4 ans que tu fais partit de ma vie mais il serait plus juste de dire nos vies. Ma mère t'a fait confiance dès le premier jour ou elle t'a rencontré et Alexis… et bien je ne sais pas comme elle te considère mais tu ne la laisse pas indifférente c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » dit Rick en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne. Kate le regarda quelques instants puis se réfugia dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle laissa échapper :

« - Tu as raison, plus j'attendrai pour affronter ta fille plus ça sera dur. Mais ça serait tellement plus simple de l'annoncer à Lanie en premier.

- Si tu veux mon avis, elle est déjà au courant, dit Rick en se détachant de l'étreinte de Kate pour se diriger vers l'échelle de sortie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu ne trouve pas étrange la façon dont on s'est retrouvé coincé tous les deux hier soir ? demanda-t-il en détachant la note.

- Un peu mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu affirme que Lanie est déjà au courant.

- Le système de fermeture a été saboté par Esposito quand il est remonté aux toilettes et il y a ça, termina-t-il en tendant le mot à Kate.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois les maudire ou les bénir, dit-elle en lisant les quelques mots de son amie.

- Fais comme tu le sens mais moi je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps en colère contre eux, d'ailleurs je ne le suis même pas. Grace à eux, nous avons enfin pu mettre les choses à plat et avancer, expliqua Rick en prenant la main de l'inspectrice.

- Lanie a toujours tendance à être de bons conseils, surtout en matière d'homme, répondit Kate en serrant la main de Rick. Appelle Alexis, je viens avec toi. L'écrivain sortit son portable et tout en gardant la main de l'inspectrice dans la sienne, composa le numéro de sa fille :

- Quoi ! dit sa fille en décrochant

- Il parait que tu me cherches, répondit Rick surpris du ton glacial d'Alexis.

- Tu te souviens encore de moi, c'est gentil ! continua la jeune fille sur le même ton

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? demanda Rick vraiment étonné

- Rien, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je rentre dans un petit moment et j'aurais une surprise, répondit l'écrivain en essayant de garder un ton joyeux.

- Moi, je n'appelle pas ça une surprise mais des ennuis.

- Alexis, tu veux bien arrêter. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu ce ton. Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je rentre et on va discuter, répondit Rick persuadé que quelque chose était arrivé.

- Si tu y tiens, termina Alexis avant de raccrocher.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kate qui avait vu l'attitude de son compagnons changé pendant la conversation.

- Un truc bizarre… Alexis semblait différente.

- Peut-être entre-t-elle enfin dans sa période rebelle, répondit Kate avec le sourire en essayant de redonner le sourire à l'écrivain.

- Peut-être, » conclut Rick un air préoccupé sur le visage.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement des Castle se fit en silence. Rick ruminait toujours les propos d'Alexis. La jeune fille avait apparemment quelque chose sur le cœur mais il n'arrivait pas deviner quoi et ça l'agaçait au plus au point. Kate, quand à elle, ne comprenait rien. Elle avait bien comprit que quelque chose avait dérapé avec Alexis mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Arrivé devant sa porte, l'écrivain hésita et l'inspectrice glissa sa main dans la sienne. Rick regarda un instant Kate et tourna la clé sans rompre le lien. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans l'appartement. Martha était accoudé au bar, une tasse de café dans les mains, se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Bonjour vous deux, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une enquête en cour.

- Pas vraiment, répondit sans y penser Rick avant de continuer, Alexis est dans sa chambre ? Martha resta un instant silencieuse en fixant les mains jointes des deux partenaires.

- Je pense, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin… répondit l'actrice maintenant à l'affût du moindre geste confirmant ses soupçons. Kate remarqua cette inspection et dit :

- Monte la voir, je vous rejoindrais dans 2 minutes.

- Ok, répondit l'écrivain en serrant la main de sa compagne avant de monter dans les escaliers et l'inspectrice rejoignit la matriarche dans la cuisine.

- Mon fils aurait-il quelque chose à m'annoncer ? demanda Martha l'air de rien.

- Nous avons fait la paix, répondit l'inspectrice un peu intimidée.

- Je m'en suis douté en vous voyant rentrer mais je sens autre chose…

- Nous avons encore des choses à mettre au point mais j'ai décidé de nous laisser une chance.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit Martha, un café ?

- Peut être plus tard… Il faut que je parle à Alexis, » expliqua Kate en se levant. L'actrice accepta les explications mais sa curiosité avait été attirée ailleurs. Que ce passé t'il donc avec sa petite-fille ? Pendant ce temps, Rick avait rejoint sa fille.

« - Alexis, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille en continuant sa lecture.

- Non, quelque chose te travaille ? Raconte !

- Tu es adulte, tu fais bien comme tu veux.

- C'est le fait que j'ai découché qui te perturbe. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois.

- Papa, tu mènes la vie que tu veux et surtout tu couche avec qui tu veux, répondit Alexis en se retournant et continua, mais me demande pas d'apprécier ta dernière conquête.

- Premièrement je n'ai couché avec personne, répondit Rick en s'énervant légèrement, deuxièmement, qu'est qui te permet de penser que je n'ai pas passé la nuit seul.

- Même complètement saoul, tu rentre toujours quand tu es seul et puis j'ai appelé le détective Esposito, rajouta la jeune fille après un moment.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda l'écrivain plus curieux que en colère à ce moment là.

- Suffisamment pour je devienne que tu as passé la nuit avec Beckett, cracha Alexis. Et maintenant ose le dire encore une fois que tu n'as pas couché avec elle alors que ça fait 4 ans que tu en meures d'envie.

- Ton père te dit la vérité, dit Kate en rentrant dans la chambre. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? demanda la jeune fille hargneuse

- Je suis venu te parler.

- Alors répondez à ma question : si vous n'avez pas couché ensemble la nuit dernière, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Parler. Nous avons mis les choses au point.

- Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que votre attitude dédaigneuse blessait mon père ?

- Alexis ! s'exclama Rick.

- Non laisses, elle n'a pas tord. Alexis, tu connais mon histoire mais est ce que ton père t'a tout raconter ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit comment j'avais réagit à la mort de ma mère ?

- Vaguement.

- Alors, peut tu comprendre que mon attitude envers ton père n'est pas du dédain mais de la peur ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- Et bien au début, je ne connaissais ton père que de réputation et j'avais peur qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il me laisse. Et puis en apprenant à le connaître, c'est une peur plus profonde qui est apparu, la peur de le perdre comme j'ai perdu ma mère. Voila pourquoi, je n'ai pas voulut laisser ton père m'approcher mais tu connais ton père, il est têtu, » termina Kate en jetant un regard à l'écrivain. Alexis garda un moment le silence, en regardant son père et l'inspectrice se jetant des regards dignes d'adolescents amoureux. La jeune fille comprenait se que Kate lui avait expliqué. Elle savait son père raide dingue de la détective mais elle prenait conscience que la réciproque était vrai. Prenant le soin de choisit ses mots, Alexis lui répondit :

« - On ne peut pas garder les gens sous une cloche parce qu'on a peur de les perdre. C'est la vie, avec ses joies et ses peines, qui fait ce que nous sommes. Papa ne serait pas tombé amoureux de vous si il n'avait pas eu envie de comprendre votre tristesse et vous, vous ne l'auriez pas laissé approché si vous n'aviez pas eu envie de retrouver la magie qu'il vous a montré. Tout le monde a peur. Je suis totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'en vous suivant, il risque sa vie seulement j'ai vu comment il avait changé en 4 ans et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas l'empêcher de continuer à jouer au détective.

- Je te jure de toujours veiller sur lui pour que chaque soir tu puisses le retrouver, » répondit Kate en tendant la main à la jeune fille. Alexis la sera, scellant ainsi leur pacte sous le regard fier de Rick. Bien sur les relations sont dures à construire mais ensemble, ils étaient plus forts.

FIN


End file.
